Reminiscence of the Past, and the Future
by No Line on the Horizon
Summary: Her homeland was destroyed, and Blaze lost everything dear to her. But arriving to Sonic's world, she starts to make memories shes never experienced before... loving ones. But how will society accept the romance between Sonic and Blaze? Sonlaze
1. Friend for a Friend

Well, this story is a big deal for me, due to all the work I had been doing to what you can call prepare to write the story.

Over the past month or so, each day different ideas popped into my head, and I continually wrote them down, almost like having a little notepad of sorts. Soon there was many ideas there, and I sorted them out into chapters.

Now I have a very detailed plot of the story, and am finally going to get the chance to write the story.

This is very significant for the sole reason that I had never put so much into one story before, not even the one I have that got 100+ reviews.

So please, give it a read, see if you like it, and let me know what you think about it, or review if you want it straight, I'm trying not to sound very desperate with it. And even recommending this to people who might like it is a great help.

Tails is turned 12 in this, as well as Marine. Everybody else is 2 years older.

So here goes, my first chapter of what I want to call my best work yet.

Reminiscence of the Antiquity, and the Posterity

_"Every human being must find his own way to cope with severe loss, and the only job of a true friend is to facilitate whatever method he chooses"_

_Caleb Carr_

(Blaze's pov)

Everybody has heard from either a friend of a family member, that there are times where life can just flat out be completely unfair towards you. That while that mystical and superhuman being we all know as God who is suppose to be the all renounced perfect person that is impossible to accomplish in being when your living on earth.

I wish I was him right now.

Or at least wish to see him, not that religious way where the priest and everyone say that no matter what God is here in our minds and we all possess that ability to speak to him, to really see the person, eye to eye, face to face.

Why you might ask? Well I'd like to ask him one simple question that even a simple toddler could comprehend and answer, and it wasn't more than one single word.

Why?

Why has he caused not just myself, but everyone that inhabits my beloved world so much endless and unbearable pain and hardship. My home… our home was being overtaken by the catastrophe that I never thought, and the one I prayed would never happen for me, for anybody in that matter, to witness.

Why oh why god, why so much adversity?

What I have witnessed from simple everyday activities from watching the six o'clock news broadcast from my dinner table trying my best not to have tears rise up from the crevasses of my eyes, to just taking short mind-calming strolls through my favorite garden that once bared the likes of lengthy sunflowers, their school bus yellows pointing to that warmly star that sat gently in the sky, to the mighty heights of the evergreen trees, their ever so tiny needles drifting about as a light and smooth breeze came and gone, made me become more saddened and dreadful than ever before.

I was saddened by the monster the world became, it's wide and disastrous storms destroying items and valuables people treasured, to the raging wildfires that simply torched once bountiful forests, leaving black, smoldering ashes as the memory of their rage.

But I was oh so dreadful for what more could still come.

How you might ask did this all happen?

During a perfectly normal day in my life, I was snuggled up with my favorite blue silky blanket over my chilly body, I was down with a bad case of the rhino virus, or what most people referred to as a cold. I just like everybody in the world hated being sick, it kept me from doing anything as well as draining my once energetic springy form of any stamina, making simple easy tasks like walking, into difficult tasks that required full energy consumption, which explains my being on the couch.

At least I wasn't alone.

I had my best buddy Silver staying to give me some appreciated company, I didn't feel like sitting in an inhabited room all day long. Silver was the kind of gentle, patient soul that could become friends with just about everybody he would meet, no matter the personality. Okay, so he could be a little clumsy and a bit dull and annoying at times I observed as he spilled half of the brand spanking new carton of orange juice all over himself, the citrus rich liquid dripping from his shirt and puddling on my waxed wood floor.

_Oh Silver_ I giggled, as I watched him run with a panicked fashion and face to go along with it, over to where a roll of paper towels stood and quickly snatched the entire roll of them, being watchful of the corner of his eye to make sure I didn't notice. I pretended that he didn't do anything, and just continued to watch the watch the news that was being broadcasted.

As I viewed the program, an new screen popped up from the blue stating a breaking news segment, and big and bold white print on the bar underneath reading astronomers discovery might lead to end of world due to meteor. Puzzled yet extremely interested, I turned up the volume a tad, and watched the sharply dressed news anchorman deliver the story.

"Well this story has just been received by our news station a little over 10 minutes ago is this is going for everybody in the world so please stop and give us your attention," he addressed.

"Silver, come over here, I think this news story is important," I called to find a white hedgehog that had light orange tainted fur all over his chest and abdomen, while he held an overflowing mess of soaked paper towels in his hand that were dripping all over my once spotless Chinese crafted rug I received as a Christmas present last year.

"Silver!! Throw that out! You're getting sticky orange juice all over my rug!!" He stuttered and spoke to what sounded like an okay and quickly went to dispose of the yucky blob of orange paper towels before I burst into flames due to his stupidity and clumsiness that he expressed. He came back, hesitatingly taking a seat on my pearly white leather couch and was going to lift his legs up and drape them over the arm of it, only he saw my dirty look, and thought better of doing it.

"According to astronomer Dr. Duke Patterson, we have been informed that a meteor going by the name of Ilushia is nearing our world's surface as we speak, and there have been many reports that this mass of rock is nearly the diameter of a neighboring planet Venus. The impact would be catastrophic, and utter chaos would be inflicted upon the whole planet. We are warned to stay away from the ocean, where they have discovered that it's chances of landing in it are 84 percent. Government officials are escorting people inland to brace for the impact.

And according to almost all of the entire group of astronomers the ratio in which this might happen.

Is two to one.

We will inform you onto any coming information, but until then here is Dr. Patterson to explain this all."

I switched off the television, and looked at my friend who seemed just has completely shocked as I was right now. So the news that always brought me up to date on all that was happening around me, basically said right to the world that the end was near. I really felt terrible for the guy just now, there I no person I know that could flat out say the world is going to end like that.

For the week following that dreadful newscast, I had planned to do as much as we could before that superfluous day arrived, to enjoy and cherish the last peaceful days we had to ourselves. We did all sorts of things, I tried going skiing for the first time in my life, only that ended up horribly wrong as Silver collided with me and both of us ended up rolling down the hill in a huge snow ball. I threw up all the contents of my lunch as a result of spinning in a monster snowball.

And then came that day, the day practically the whole world didn't want to happen, not even the suicide bombers wanted, despite the fact that they would end up blowing themselves up into millions of pieces.

And I swear when it hit… I had never heard or experienced a more scary sight. The ground literary shook so much that I would mistake it for a trampoline. It burst once sturdy and new pipes, sending water and gas everywhere, and the gas lit some houses and buildings on fire, turning them into burning infernos that didn't have enough firemen to put them out.

And the peoples reactions were horrific. I never heard so many blood piercing screams in my entire life, it scared me to death.

My home had been destroyed, the earthquake's magnitude was just too overwhelming for it to remain standing, and the entire structure just collapsed. Knowing and predicting this would turn out this way, I had packed a single suitcase containing valuables that I wanted to carry along with me. Silver, applauding me of my great idea, did the same thing, only he had brought two instead of my one. Guess he had more stuff then.

But somewhere inside my head I remembered something, it was a ritual for the sol emeralds, I remember it could be used to summon a portal to another world. Now that it was in my head, I mentioned this crazy idea to Silver, but when I did his eyes turned into big almost excited circles. He asked me where I had gotten this from, I told him about a ritual and spell book that was centuries old, it was located on the shrine of the sol emeralds, which was right behind my home.

And so this is where we were heading to as I am telling you this, Silver and I, heading to the emeralds' shrine to escape certain death using a ritual that only had been performed once in history to date.

You see a meteor may not seem at all that bad right? But this certain one, it was so great in mass and size, that the impact had been massive enough where are world was cracking, literary into pieces. Lava was rising at the same time from all these cracks, and flowing around the entire globe, covering thousands of miles, and claiming millions of innocent lives to it's ungrateful heat. Meaning that this is our only shot of survival, and I had no intention of dying yet.

"It's coming up ahead!" I shouted to my determined friend, and sure enough, in front of our very eyes, was the ancient now ruins of the altar. The emerald themselves were scattered along the ruins, but somebody must have gather them up, for they all were neatly in a pile, and to our even more surprised selves, the book was next to them.

We both placed our treasures down onto the soft grass, and he picked up the ancient fragile book, it's cover cracked and some pages torn at the edges, and handed it to me. I opened it quickly but cautiously making sure that it wouldn't break, and swiftly flipped through the many dust pages that were contained. Then I found it and stopped, it read teleportation to other worlds as the heading in fancy written script. I rapidly read the words, just enough to I would have a good understanding on what to do, and placed the book down.

"Okay, so the ritual says to place the 7 to form a sort of pentagon shape." I told him sternly, and he went and retrieved all 7 colorful emeralds, then placed the to form the shape I had commanded. The pentagon of emeralds had three sides of two to from an incomplete square, and on the last side was one emerald in the center, but raised up so if you connected them with a line, would indeed form that shape.

"What else do you have to do?" The curious white hedgehog asked me.

"Well, according to the book, we have to read these couple of sentences and then choose a specific world to have it make a connection to."

"Wait, what world are we exactly going to teleport to?"

I stood there blankly after he had mentioned that. That point never had even popped into my mind at all, and it was pretty important we don't go to a world that we can survive in. Both of us stood there in the breeze, huge puffy clouds of water vapor were mixing around with the gray and dark smoke of the fires to form gigantic light gray clouds in the sky. It blocked out quite a lot of sunlight, as we were thinking the brightness to me seemed to almost be half of what it usually is.

"Hey wait, remember that guy, oh what was his name? He was blue and could run really fast…"

"You mean Sonic the hedgehog?" He answered right away, Silver's memory of things was always superior to my own, and I was always forgetting a lot of stuff.

"Yeah!!! That's it! We can teleport there, at least we sort of know the world, and also a few people at the same time."

Silver smiled and seemed so relieved at the same time, anybody could tell that even if they didn't know squat about him. But I was closer, I could see right through him, and from his expressions, I realized he didn't want to leave, and neither did I. We had lived our whole lives here, so many memories were spent around this world and now we had to leave it all behind. Our treasures and ourselves were all that you can't leave behind.

"I know you, and me as well, are leaving so many memories and good times here, but Silver, we're doing this so that we can be able to make new ones in another place. We will both perish if we remain here, so try and be strong."

He nodded, still not happy at the fact that we had to leave, but comforted by what I had shortly explained to him.

"Okay now let me read the ritual. According to the book I have to put both of my hands in the air as well, so Silver you'll have to do me a favor and hold up the book so I can read it okay?"

He nodded understandingly, and took the book from my sweaty and nervous hands, I wasn't sure if I would do it right, but I didn't really have a choice onto whether or not I could. Our lives happened to be hanging on a loose thread, this happening to be the small sliver that was keeping the string unbroken.

And so under those enormous overshadowing clouds, I raised both of my hands into the fresh late autumn air and began.

"Oh great servers of our 7 powerful sol emeralds, grant us the wish of using your keepsakes for the act of teleportation. May you bring the strength upon them to open a path that leads to my friend Sonic's world. And may you perform this today under the heavens!"

And with my last spoken word, the air around us began to swirl, and the trees blew around greater and greater. Lightning crackled in the sky, I stood there hopeful, praying that it would work, Silver was on his hand and knees, desperate as was I. And before our watchful eyes, we saw a great hole that grew, eventually to the size of double my height, both in width and diameter. We watched as inside the portal were swirling vortexes of beautiful colors, it was amazing to see.

I strode over to our belongings, I grabbed my overly large sized jet black suitcase that I also like the rug, had received as a Christmas present, while Silver took his two rolling blue bags, smart of him because I sort of was having a hard time with mine.

"I'm going to check the book to see if we did everything correctly, okay?" He asked me, it seemed as if he was very uncertain of something.

He picked up the ancient book off the ground, and read the pages that were addressing that specific topic. I watched as he carefully read every word on each page, he was totally opposite to me in that one way, he was a perfectionist, I was nowhere close to that.

Then suddenly the book dropped to the ground with a slight thud, the pages flipping around in the wind. Silver on the other hand was standing there, a blankly shocked look plastered on his once calm face. I was confused to this reaction, but I knew that no matter how much I wished for it to be good, it wasn't going to be at all was it?

"I have some really bad news to inform you on," he whimpered, his voice turned so coarse and soft that I was really worried now of what that was.

"What is it?" I asked, trying to seem warming and comforting towards him.

He sighed deeply, and put his hand over his face, and took a very deep breath of the woody filled air around us.

"It only allows one of us to go through…"

I shuddered, sadness and now a newer feeling of hopelessness taking over my mind. I could feel my crevasses of my eyes begin to accumulate tears, and soon those warm salty drops began to slip down my face, falling onto the forest's grass below. I couldn't choose one, not now, I can't leave my best friend to perish only because I wanted to save my own life. Not only was I beginning to cry, but as I took my head up to face him, I could easily notice the tears that too were staining his face.

"I can't leave you to die… I won't be able to live with myself," I told him through my wave of emotions, I just couldn't let go of him, we had know each other for so long.

"Neither can I… your like the sister I never had in my life, and there is no way I'd let you die… I promise," He cried, his crying became greater than before. He opened his arms and I embraced him with the best embrace I could give. We held onto each other tight, neither one of us daring to let go, if we weren't able to be with one another, then we would both die together.

He rested his head on my shoulder, his white bangs blowing in all sort of directions, while I lay my head on his shoulder, my tears dropping now on his shoulder and soaking his shirt as I stayed there with him, my eyes closed.

But then I felt a great push, and soon I felt myself floating almost in midair. I shockingly looked up to see my greatest and best friend, standing in a circle his face full of sobs and his hands holding onto my bag, which he also threw into the portal.

"As I said… I made a promise Blaze… and I'm keeping it.

I love you… I'll never forget you!!"

I couldn't believe that he just saved my life, and in return ending his. I had my eyes fixed on his face, the last time I would ever view him, the last time I would ever see my friend. And somehow, some crazy way, he was smiling at me, through all that sadness and hopelessness he was feeling, and still he was smiling at me.

I tried as best to smile at him… but I just couldn't.

And I watched as the circle he was standing in, closed up… for good.

Sayonara Silver the Hedgehog.

…

Well… this has been my best work so far.

I hope you enjoyed it so far, and hope that you'll leave your regards, or do something like alerting or favoring this. Updates for this story might take a bit longer than my other stories, just for the fact that it took me so long to write the story.

It has much more description than my other stuff, and I'm pretty happy about that So thanks for reading and I will see you all next chapter.


	2. Rough Day and Arrogance Can be Fatal

Thanks to all the very positive reviews I've gotten so far, I really appreciate it.

Oh and addressing last chapter, when it said that I love you part, it was Silver speaking and it was suppose to be more of a sibling sort of way, NOT a romantic one. If I had put it like that, it would kind of change the story around, and that wasn't what I exactly had in mind.

And curses for it to glitch, right after I submitted my story. Hate when stuff like that happens.

So we left off with Blaze's final goodbye to Silver, who had sacrificed his own life to save hers.

Reminiscence of the Antiquity, and the Posterity

Chapter II

(Amy's pov)

Today was suppose to finally be the day that I've been waiting for, Sonic had agreed to spending the entire day doing whatever I wanted, and I was looking forward to this for weeks now. Even to my more surprised self, he agreed to accompany me in whatever activities I desired, pretty much a dream that burst from my mind into a full blown reality.

Except due to the aggravating appalling weather, my plans had to be delayed further, for Sonic didn't want to go out and get soaked, my luck. What I could never comprehend is the reason of why he feared water so much, it's not like it's going to burn him if he touches it. Okay so he is incapable of swimming, but there are many people in the world that can't, and they aren't frightened of water.

Now since I had thought that I would be spending my entire day with him, I planned nothing else for myself today, so I had nothing to do now, and I loathed not having something to do. Well, I had to do something today, with or without you to spend the day with me.

I watched outside and just really noticed how powerful this storm was. The winds were extremely blustery and blew the trees so hard that good sized branches were getting torn on the spot. A nearly 5 foot branch landed with a crack on my granite walkway, snapping it in 2.

The rain was no better, believe me. Those stubborn shadowy clouds kept on pouring sheet after sheet of rain, and my yard was getting to look more and more like a tropical swamp. There was way too much rain for the ground to take in, and the over saturation caused the excess rainwater to puddle up, making nearly half of my beautiful green lawn invisible to the eye.

I let out and apathetic sigh, why does the world never like to make things ever work in my favor?

I strode away from my water drop covered window, and decided to flick on a little television, with a bit of luck there might something that could clear my mind about how erroneous this day had turned out. And it so happened that the identical second in which I was going to push my power button on the remote, the power went dead in my home.

Wonderful day I'm having now, the world sure does love me.

Steamed, I really desperately needed something to calm myself down before I just exploded of anger. I thought for a second, and decided to do something simple, I'd take a nice warm bubble bath. I had a fresh issue of Q-magazine in the mail yesterday afternoon, but didn't have anytime to read it for I arrived back home late that day, and when I was out at the mall, I bought a whole bunch of different scented soaps, I could try them out.

Now pleased that I had something to look forward to, I climbed my white carpeted stairs at a unhurried turtle-like pace, only though because I was looking at the flurry of photos framed on my wall. There were some that had just me and Cream when we spent the day together, others with the whole gang, and even one in the middle that featured one of the only times I had seen Shadow giving his best smile, something that is as rare as me hating Sonic.

But my favorite one had to be that cherished photograph that was on a section of wall over the stairway. It was Sonic and I who were featured in it, and our background was a breathtaking view of the ocean, the white bubbly tops of the waves, and the beautiful reds, oranges, and yellows of the sunset we witnessed. What really made me treasure this picture was the fact that we were holding onto one another and his head was on my shoulder, a small blush in his cheeks. One of the only times he actually agreed to a photograph with me without trying to escape as if it were a fate worse then death, or in his sake, the world running out of chilidogs.

I giggled to myself as I reached the second floor of my warm 2 bedroom home, one I used as mine, the other was mostly a guest room. Cream tended to show up often, I always welcomed her presence, her cheery personality could only be matched with mine. Even my dearest Sonic showed up not once, but twice!! He stopped by unannounced one day after a really rough battle with Eggman, and actually spent a whole night watching movies and talking to me, oh how I adored that day.

Now in my spotless and sparkling new bathroom, which had been redone and reworked as I got a renovation a few months ago, I went to retrieve some of the liquid that paid a big role in my bathwater that soon would be buzzing with bubbles. I decided on Apple Cinnamon over Tropical Fruit Blend, I dunno why, I just felt like it.

I twisted on the hot and cold water handles, and started fiddling with both of them trying to search for the perfect temperature. It couldn't be too cold or it would be pretty pointless to be, and not too hot either, I didn't really feel like getting burned today, after all my day was horrible as it stands. Then I poured in some of my bath time liquid, and watched for a second as the mounds of microscopic bubbles grew and grew.

Once the bathtub was filled to a reasonable measure, and I had my trusty favorite music magazine tucked under my arm, I began to undress myself, piling my pink dress, gold bracelets, and my headband in a corner of the room. Being without clothes now just made me notice how cool it was in here!

I poked my foot in the steaming water, and slowly submerged most of my body in the bubbly and tepid water. I laid my head on the back of the tub, letting all my stress and anxiety just slip away out of my body, and seemingly into the water. I would read my magazine later since I had the whole day to myself, right now I would rather just let myself unwind in my precious water.

I was about to fall asleep, till I heard a thud, well actually multiple thuds from my ceiling, causing me to reopen my eyes, and also pissing me off because it was just something else that was piling on to my bad day. But then I could make out a voice, almost as if screaming help I think. Deciding to focus in on this voice or sort, I noticed it was shrieking help!

I hopped out of my warm bathwater, excess cinnamon apple bubbles sticking all over me, but I just ignored it. I searched the room in bewilderment for my deep red colored robe, only to notice it hanging on the back of my bathroom door, it was hidden between that and the wall. I slipped it on as I rushed to the aid of this screaming, hoping and praying that I wasn't too late.

…

(Blaze's pov)

As saddened as I was over my abandonment of my homeland and the fact that I might never see Silver again, I had to admit that this portal was just an implausible sight for the eyes. Surrounding myself was dark swirling purples and greens, mixed around with blues and blacks, I had a yearning for my camera right now, just so I would be capable to take a snapshot of this. I had never saw something so stunning in my entire life.

Well other than the pretty colors, I was still half scared to death, anybody would be if you were drifting through space not having the smallest amount of a clue where you would end up. I saw my bag in back of me, it's straps dangling on the sides as it rode the portal right behind.

While floating here I also made a decision to have a memorial type thing for Silver, in his honor. With all the chaos of the atmosphere and weather in my world, it was seemingly impossible for anybody to survive, and Silver wasn't the all powerful one either. I remember the last time I laughed was seeing him covered in my orange juice, it was a memory of the past now, something I would pledge to never forget.

I was though looking forward to seeing all of Sonic's buddies again, although the only one I knew other than the blue hedgehog himself was his twin tailed buddy Tails. He told me about other people, and this time I would get to meet them. I remember him mentioning about a echidna named Knuckles, he called him a relaxed hothead that had temper problems, and Shadow who he mentioned as a calm quiet being who always would keep to himself. And a rabbit named Cream, as well as Rouge the Bat, whom according to Sonic had some kind of relationship with Knuckles.

The last person he meant was a pink hedgehog like himself named Amy Rose. He remarked that she was a cheerful girl, but was obsessive over trying to win his love. However something I was able to observe from talking to him about this that day was the fact that Amy was the person he described most, it just seemed odd to me.

Up ahead I noticed a bright white light, no larger than a speck coming into view. However, the nearer I was getting to it, the brighter and more massive it became, and soon it was starting to get so vivid that I had to close my eyes.

I didn't feel anything for the time being, until I landed on some kind of tiled surface that was really rigid. I didn't want to open my eyes yet, I wanted to wait for a moment. But as I felt the rigid tiles underneath me, I also noticed that they were moving. Wait, they weren't moving… I was!

My eyes shot open, now noticing that I was on a rooftop of a home, and I was sliding down rather quickly to what looked to be the edge of it. I panicked, and was trying to scamper up to avoid a agonizing fall to the ground below, which happened to be a thorn bush and a stone path

This didn't work well however, as the weather was a chilly profound rain, it was soaking the roof and running down to the gutters, causing my grip to be little to none. Soon I was at the edge, and could feel my legs starting to slip right off the rooftop. Then my body gave in the direction of the ground, and as I could know it now, I was hanging off a stranger's roof in the middle of a rainstorm. Her house was oddly tall, I was nearly a good 15 feet of more above the ground.

I struggled as I attempted to pull my body up again, but my slippery hand were about to give way and let go of the white colored gutters on the ends of the roof. Then they did, and I began to fall off the roof, and prepared for a not so welcomed landing, until I felt myself in a person's arms, instead of the ground.

Relieved, I looked to the person who had just saved me from some superfluous injuries, to see a pink hedgehog, her quills soaked by the rain I suppose. Then, I remembered who that was from before.

"You must be Amy Rose."

…

(Marine's pov at her home during the disaster)

Well… who would have guessed that my death would not come of age, but my own home disintegrating into rubble on top of my head. That wasn't really what I had in mind of how I would perish from the earth. Just think of something like that it the paper, girl killed when home falls on her, sounds sort of silly.

At the moment I was probably more scared than I had ever remember myself being before. The second was when I was rock climbing on a mountain when I had paid my annual monthly visit to Sliver and Blaze, I had almost cut my rope and tumbled down the cliffside. That would have been tremendously agonizing, as below us were thousands of jagged spiky rock formations, some with the sharpness to puncture skin.

Now I was huddled on my bed, my knees held up to by chest, as I waited there, trapped in the one place I knew better than anybody. Huge waves crashed onto my shore side home, causing the entire frame of my house to shake and stir, something I didn't favor one bit. I knew that salty water would eventually wear out the frame to the point where my home either would collapse, or crash into the ocean.

See now I could have escaped beforehand, only my stupid arrogance started all of this, as I refused to leave my island, and the home I had on the highest point of it. My island was about the size of 10 blocks of a city, pretty immense in size when you come to think of it. It's dealt with all sorts of stormy weather before, never would bother me a bit. Only now this storm was much greater in power, I've never witnessed such a colossal extended storm before.

What also just added gasoline to the ever so raging fire was that my boat had been destroyed, and I was about 50 miles away from shore. This left me with no exit point in any way, shape, or form, I was stranded here, and awaiting my death.

Tears formed in my eyes, and slowly were building, slipping down my face and onto my bed that I was seated on. I didn't want to die yet, I'm only 12, and I didn't even really get to live my life to the fullest. That was something that I always followed as my so called quote, "live your life the fullest."

Then I heard the sounds of metal, scraping another piece, causing a sharp and steady screeching noise, it was something that made my ears want to bleed for it was so excruciating a sound. Things around me began to rattle and hum, picture frames banging noisily against the wall, books and treasures were falling onto the floor.

Then I heard a gigantic cracking sound, and I felt my elevation drop about a couple feet. My window in my room shatter, scattering broken glass all over my dark blue carpeted floor. Those same pictures now fell onto my carpet, some cracking, and a shelf with things such as a few snow globes and a couple trophies I won at fishing contests fell as well.

The house then began to slide down whatever of what was remaining of land that wasn't underwater by now , creeping it's way towards the wrath of the ocean before me. It wouldn't be too long till I was victim of the waves fury.

But then unexpectedly, a sort of colorful portal opened up beside me, and I just stared it in shock, having absolutely not a clue what it was. Grabbing a small pillow next to me, I tossed it into the swirling vortex, only to see it go in it!, and then eventually turn smaller and disappear. So it was really a portal!

Figuring that I would die here no matter what really, I took a small black traveling bag, an began to back some things into it. Rapidly, I zipped it up and stared back into the portal.

I looked around me, knowing that I might and probably would on no account see my world again. But I think if there was some sort of way that I could save myself, I would d it.

So I took a deep breath of the fresh air in my world that I wouldn't breathe again, closed my eyes so everything now was pitch black, and jumped right into the swirling pattern of darkness before me.

…

And there is chapter 2! So as you can see now, Marine too has found a portal, but where does it lead?

Also Blaze is with Amy now, who's bad day now has changed.

I used a couple music references in the chappie if you could notice. But if you couldn't they were.

Q-Magazine- a Music magazine

With or Without You- 3rd track from their album the Joshua Tree

Rattle and Hum- their album following Joshua Tree.

Please leave your reviews if you may, I just love it when people do. Hope to see you next chapter!


	3. Eggman Meet Blaze

Jeez thanks everybody for all the reviews for my story, I truly appreciate it, really I do.

Oh and just letting everybody know, I'm a die hard u2 fan if you didn't know this already, it explains the reverences I used in the last chapter

So we left off with our favorite raccoon Marine who has just jumped into a portal in order to supposedly save her life.

Now lets continue where we left off last time, shall we?

Reminiscence of the Antiquity, and the Posterity

Chapter III

(Amy's pov)

Wow, since I had rescued Blaze from my slippery wet roof earlier, I had completely forgotten about the terrible day I was having. In talking to Blaze, I found out that my day could be considered just dandy, how her last hours were felt like a heated stake to my own heart.

Once we got into my warm and comfortable home, the first thing I went to do was to change into something more, well, proper. Hey, I was still dressed in my red robe from before, and had quite a bit of skin revealing. I blushed when she looked at me and ran up my stairs leaving quite a puzzled Blaze seated on my couch in the living room.

First, I rushed into my bathroom to drain the tub of it's extremely bubbly water, but I must have forgotten how wet my bangs made the floor, and I immediately slipped and flew into the air, and landing with a hard thud on my caboose.

"Amy, you alright up there?" She called, worried that I might have hurt myself from the fall.

"I'm alright, don't worry," I shouted down the stairs while rubbing my backside, which was now very sore due to how hard my bathroom tiling was. I got up and went over to the stubborn bathtub and took out the chain holding the water from flowing down the drain. Then I took my robe off, and swiftly slipped my clothes back on, thank goodness they weren't wet at all, I didn't feel like walking over to my room to search for more clothes.

I was holding an extra bath towel in my hand, this one was for Blaze since she was dripping wet still, and I really didn't mind her sitting on my couch, it would dry eventually. I could already guess that something awful had happened though, the expression and mood of Blaze was easy enough to give that away.

"You alright, you seem really depressed."

She did as much as turn in my direction, before the waterfalls of tears started to flow out of her eyes like there was no tomorrow. I sat down beside the distressed feline as she continued to cry her eyes out, now however in my chest as she held onto my tightly, despite the fact that we had only met not even an hour ago. But I was happy to comfort her, after all I seemed to be good at it, Sonic seemed to go with it well.

Now she had just finished explaining the entire story of how she ended up here in my world to me, and what happened to hers. I was awestruck on how something that disastrous could happen, especially to an entire world.

"So Silver, and the others…"

"Yes," she sighed, not wanting to discuss the tragedy she unfortunately had experienced. Hey, this was the equivalent to me if Sonic had died somehow in a catastrophe, and how I would react to that would be so much shoddier, that it could even be frightening.

"Would you like something, maybe a snack?"

"Nah, I'm alright thanks for the offer," she said, politely declining my offer, "However, do you have a spare room for me to snooze in, I'm exhausted from all this."

"Oh sure! I have a guest bedroom upstairs that you can use, usually Sonic will sleep here after a battle or something…" I trailed off on my last word to find a now curious Blaze scanning my wall of photographs next to the staircase.

"You like to take numerous pictures don't ya?" She asked, a nice pleasant smile appearing on her face as far as I could perceive.

"Yeah, I'm somebody who likes to capture memories."

"Heh," She continued to examine all my pictures and seemed to be very impressed with my collection, "Sounds like somebody I know."

I paused for a brief moment. _Someone like I know_, was Blaze a crazy photo fanatic like I am, or was she referring to Silver?

"Oh and I am talking about yours truly," she added, answering my question for me.

I was quite surprised, taking all these photographs like I did just didn't seem to be the variety of something that Blaze would do, no offence to her though. It was kind of nice to know a little more about her.

"Well, I'm off, I won't sleep too long. Oh and a heads up, I sometimes snore," she blushed considerably when she mentioned this.

"Hey no worries, I don't mind. Besides, I adore having company."

And once she went upstairs to finally respite her fatigued self, a certain blue hedgehog familiar to Amy came crashing through the white wooden door of her home, splintering the wood and sending shards hurling through the air. She herself didn't have enough time to avoid the fragments of wood, and some cut her arm and leg, not seriously, but enough to make red marks.

"Amy, run, NOW!!!!," was all the hedgehog said, and he sprinted out the door, wood pieces stuck to his quills.

Not wanting for her precious Sonic to get injured, she went to help her friend in need. Carefully stepping over the remains of her front door, Amy was then able to see that it indeed was Eggman again who was attacking them, which wasn't unusual for him anymore. The doctor had been trying a new strategy over the past few weeks, it was too attack more numerously, thinking we would eventually tire out, only that didn't happen. He called it "the Eggman Blitzkrieg," Tails mentioned to me that a blitzkrieg was a really quick military attack, somewhat similar to what he was already performing.

Sonic seemed to enjoy the constant workouts he was receiving from all this, after all he cherished so many attempts foil the doctors world domination plans. This current time however Eggman had a really huge robot with electrical metal arms and body, so that if Sonic was to as much lay a hand on the robot, he would be painfully shocked. Seemed pretty obvious to me that my hammer was all the more useless here, it wouldn't make any dents to this type of machine.

However unknowingly to the fact that he would be electrically shocked, Sonic was revving up and preparing to spin dash straight into the middle of the machine.

"Sonic! No it'll shock you!!"

Well, that was too late as the arrogant cobalt hedgehog tested his luck and ended up smashing his body into an electrical barrier, like I had clarified before. I saw a bright flash where he hit the robot, and then once it died down she witnessed her Sonic on the ground, burned in a few places.

"Oh my God! Sonic!!"

I rushed over to his side, taking his unconscious body into my arms, trying to reawaken him, but to no prevail.

"Come on Sonic, we need you, please wake up!!"

I shook him up, except he just was limp as if he were dead. Now I had to get away from this machine fast enough before Eggman saw us, I had hid under the machine, that way he couldn't see me with Sonic.

But then I saw a figure start to rush over to us, hoards of bullets being fired at the creature only for it to effortlessly dodge all of them without any problem at all. The enormous shadow stretched in front of our faces hid the person from view, making me have no clue what we were against. But I saw something, almost orange and red colored, intensifying off the person's skin. Wait, it looked just like…

Flames.

What the heck? Okay so either my appalling day how has caused me to go insane and mad to the point where now I was seeing random things on fire, or that being had indeed full flames radiating off their body. Weird, and it seemed like the person wasn't hurt at all, I'd imagine being in horrific pain with flames like that. But I did look closer at the creature, wondering what this just happened to be, whatever it was.

I finally was able to notice some distinguishing feature about it though, but it was just that she had a tail, hmm, that could narrow it down a bit. But something made it stand out I found out as I squinted through the congealing fog that had appeared due to the lengthy rainstorm. Her tail happened to be a light shade of purple, while the very tip of it was a darker shade. Hang on, I knew somebody who had this tail…

Blaze!!!

The fiery feline slammed her feet into the glass top of the machine, it's shocking power not having a solitary effect on her, I'm going to presume that her flames canceled out the voltage somehow. The weighty glass pane that provided vision outside for Eggman shattered inward, and he gasped at this being that he had never seen in his life. On the contrary, I was able to sneak Sonic out of harms way, those volts did burn him slightly, as patches of blue was now blackened.

Meanwhile Blaze was busy inside the machine, for Eggman was fighting against her burning blaze form without much luck. It seemed anything he attempted to hit her with was just engulfed in flames, and turned straight into ashes. Disgruntled and very infuriated, Eggman thought of a way to stop this intensely competitive feline from defeating himself.

"Oh wait why didn't I think of it earlier!"

The now enlightened doctor quickly pressed a small blackish bluish button, revealing a hose coming out from the underside of the machine, and hooking up to a nearby fire hydrant. Water followed, gushing out of the hose at a speedy rate, straight into Blaze, causing her to shriek, and as a reaction for all her fire to disappear. Her body which once was freely gliding and floating in the air, now fell to the ground in a heap. The doctor let out a rambunctious highly pitched laugh that echoed throughout the vicinity.

He strutted his large self to in front of her, and lifted her head up to that her eyes pierced themselves right into his. Her burning form had given way not just due to the water itself, but as well as the vigor she had at this point of time wasn't the usual.

"Listen to me very carefully down my precious feline," He began.

"I have enough problems with Sonic and all of them to begin with. Adding you to this mix is more unnecessary than good.

Which means pretty much that your not needed or wanted. So I suggest you leave, understand?"

He continued to feed her lies, all of those which she took in, rage bubbling up inside her mind, and her heart. Silver once again filtered into her head, and she couldn't take this unfaithful waste of a human tell her what her place was in the world.

In a single second just about, she effortlessly sent Eggman flying into a wall, and slyly made her way to the main fuel pod in the room. Eggman, dazed by the sudden attack, glanced over to notice broken glass, and that same cat now standing on the edge of the huge robot a small fireball enclosed in her palm. She was wearing a very devilish looking smirk on her face.

"Do you KNOW what would happen if you did THAT!!!" He screamed, now afraid of what he feared was going to happen next.

That did.

"Oh trust me… I know," She answered, and tossed the small sphere of flames towards the exposed fuel cells, while jumping out of the opening made earlier.

"… Shit."

Behind the sprinting Blaze, a colossal plume of flames barreled their way into the sky as the machine exploded with terrifying force. The ground in the environs shook from shockwaves radiating from the blast. Metal was strewn in all directions, littering the ground with even some of the pieces still burning but thankfully put out quickly for the fact that it was still pouring outside.

Meanwhile at Amy's home Sonic the hedgehog was quietly lying on Amy's couch, recuperating still from the treacherous encounter with electrical energy that nearly could have costed the hedgehog his signature speed, even more prominently his life. Slowly, the eyes of the hero fluttered open, his mind totally blank onto the events that happened within the past hour or so. He started to panic onto where he was, but after becoming aware of the mass of photos on the wall, he clearly knew it was the home of none other than Amy Rose.

"Amy!? You there?"

He waited a second before he recognized her voice coming from upstairs.

"Sonic!!! You're awake!!!"

Immediately following a splendid reaction of him awakening by Amy, she rushed down the stairs and gave Sonic a nice embrace.

"Thank goodness you're alright, I mean you seemed to be hurt pretty severely by that shock."

He could hardly remember anything about that, but did take note of the small burned areas of his body.

"Wait what exactly happened before?"

And so using many words and sentences that were seemingly unnecessary, this including a crossover into Amy's entire day and how it was so terrible because her date with the blue speedster had been canceled due to the bad weather, she explained what had happened. However, I told her to stop right after the mention of Blaze's name. I haven't seen her in nearly 2 years.

"Blaze… is here?" I questioned, a tiny hint of excitement contained within my voice.

"Yeah oddly enough she had fallen on my roof, and I just came in time to avoid her from falling off."

And about 2 seconds after that spoken sentence by Amy, Blaze opened the door, and both her and Sonic were met with big ballooning eyes at one another, each one speechless that they had finally met again after all those years.

"BLAZE!!!! It is you!!" Sonic exclaimed, from Amy's point of view he seemed to be happier right now than he's been in nearly the whole year.

And Sonic leaped up from the couch as if he was completely unharmed, and embraced Blaze much to her surprise as her face turned bright red, while Amy steamed.

(Tails pov)

Well, today was going to be my so called take a break from all my inventions day, after all I had been working extra for the past week on my new invention that would have the ability to create a near indestructible shield on the tornado. I didn't have a name for it just yet, all I knew right at the moment was that it had the resistance capabilities of getting hit with even the strongest of Eggman's missiles.

What I was originally planning was to go outside and relax in the sun the whole day, only due to the blasted weather and it being chilly as well as pouring rain that idea got trashed instantly. My backup plan was… actually I didn't even bother to think of one. Ultimately I made up my mind to be lazy the whole day and just relax in my house instead.

I flicked on the television and started looking through the channels, trying at least to find anything of any interest on now. I also had to keep in context that Wednesdays afternoons were not the most paramount of times to be trying to find a so called "good" program to watch. Once I got up to 389, I gave up with the stupid thing, and shut it off. Disgusted with the lack of sensible TV available, I headed to my kitchen to prepare some lunch, I had nothing else to do really and I was sort of hungry.

As I opened my fridge, I heard a faint knocking on what seemed to be my front door. Puzzled onto who could be here now in a storm of this kind of magnitude, the only one who didn't mind the weather usually was Sonic, but I was sure he's suppose to go on a date with Amy finally, she has been non stop talking about it all last week.

However when I opened the door, I saw somebody that I didn't expect to see ever again, well at least in my lifetime.

But I was wrong with that wasn't I?

…

Some progression achieved in the chapter I suppose, although we are not at the central plot of the story quite yet. That will be in a few chapters.

Sorry for the wait, if it did seem like a long time, I was busy, and didn't get a lot of time to type.

So share your thoughts with me on this chapter, remember every review I receive is one I shall read, no matter what.

So that should give you a clue onto what to do. XD


	4. Discovery

I'm in such a good mood after finishing Disease of a Thousand Words that I went right to starting this chapter afterwards. What I'm also happy about is that all 119 of the reviews are good, no flames ^^

Anyway let's get to chapter 4 here shall we?

Oh and this is the original title, I changed Antiquity to past and posterity to future for people who wouldn't know what it meant.

Oh and my new name is No Line on the Horizon, read the top of my profile for why I picked it. Usually I will abbreviate it using NLH.

Reminiscence of the Antiquity, and the Posterity

Chapter IV

(Tails' pov)

I still couldn't believe who was at the door once it had been opened.

There in my viewing pleasure was a female raccoon, who seemed to be somewhat be in a pissed off mood considering the fact that she was soaked to the brim with rainwater. But her eyes went from being dull and half open, to more of a vigilant manner. I'm going to guess that we were thinking the same thing once we saw one another, I mean neither of us had seen the other one is years, last time I saw her I was only 8 years old, she had been 8 at the time also. Now we were both 12.

She was the first to celebrate in finally seeing me again as her arms suddenly wrapped around me, embracing me in a welcome hug, even though I should have been the one doing so. After all it's my house isn't it?

"I can't believe the one home I knock on happens to be yours!!!" The now brightened raccoon exclaimed, all the excess water now making both of us both soaked.

"Heh, I know. What are the odds?" I chuckled, and was blushing quite a bit only due to the fact that she still was hugging me, and nuzzling her head on my shoulder in a way.

"I'm getting you wet aren't I?"

"Yeah, and so is my floor," I pointed towards the puddle of chilly water that had decided to pool around her feet, and mine for that matter.

We shared a laugh, and following so I asked her to wait here as I fetched a couple of towels to dry up all the water. I asked her if she needed any clothes, or maybe for me just to throw her drenched clothes in the dryer for a cycle. She agreed, wet clothes are never comfortable to lie around in, let alone walk around and be trying to do stuff.

So with the towels already in tow on my arm, I went upstairs to find a robe for her to slip on, it was the only thing that I had in procession that could fit her figure. I perceived the fact that I was nearly half a foot taller than her now, when we last met our heights were about even.

Coming down the stairs with the rob piled on top of the towels, Marine was starting to shiver uncontrollably now. That didn't really surprise me to a great extent, anybody who gets caught out in a rainstorm like so would get chilled due to the water. Hopefully she didn't already catch a case of the rhino virus, then I'd have to stay and take care of her for a few days, not that I minded but I didn't want to get diverted from my work.

"Here's your towel, and my blue robe, I'm sure it should fit you. It might be a little bit long so careful when you walk around with it."

"Ya I know, don't worry about me, I'm all good," she confidently boasted.

"Okay then, so you tell me where my bathroom is now?" I was giving her a teasing smirk, and her face had a blank look plaster on it.

"Alright, you got me there. So where is it now?"

"Just head up the stairs and it's the first on your left," I said.

She partially dried her fur so she wouldn't track more water all over my home and headed upstairs towards my bathroom. Oh her way up my staircase she observed a photo of Sonic and I next to the first plane we built together, which happened many years ago. Soon I noticed damp clothes flying out of the bathroom, generating a persistent almost squishy sound on my carpet.

I followed after her to retrieve the clothes, it seemed quite rude for her to just toss them into the hall, but I remembered her personality and that itself answered my question.

"EEK!! TAILS!!! Can't you see I'm bloody changing here!!!!?"

I shot up in response to her yelling, and hurriedly grabbed her wet clothes in my arms.

"Sorry, I thought you closed the door!"

"Well jeez! You could have asked at the least!!!!" She hollered back down to be, her piercing voice bouncing off my walls, most directly into my eardrums.

Boy, was this going to be a fun few days.

(Blaze's pov)

Well, I don't think I ever felt this uncomfortable and awkward in my entire life. Why you may ask? Well first off I was in a dimension I had never been in, an old acquaintance from way back when was greeting me in the most unforeseen way possible, and behind him was a currently a pink hedgehog who was now red and fuming, her eyes able to tell their own story.

Once his arms were removed from their position around my body, I was blushing like mad, my cheeks turning the same color as Amy's face. The now distressed pinky stormed out of the living room, and into her kitchen to I suppose let off some steam before she tackled Sonic.

"So how have you been?" He asked, directing be to take a seat on the sofa next to us.

"Alright I guess, although why I'm here now isn't the happiest thing in the world." I said, my voice trailing off after the word guess.

"What happened?" Concern now replacing the excitement his face, he wanted to comfort me with my issues.

"Well… it started like this…"

And so I proceeded to tell him my entire story about what had occurred over the past day. I began with that horrific news report, the one that would end up changing my life forever. Then I got to telling him about Silver, who was my closest friend I had and how he sacrificed himself for me. Then when I drifted through that odd vortex, eventually ending up in his dimension on Amy's roof of all places.

And just like previously, more tears began to well up in my eyes as thoughts of Silver came back, I already miss him.

Sonic undoubtedly noticed my crying, and attempted to help by keeping me in a warm, loving embrace. I snuggled my head into his chest, and was quite surprised how firm his chest and stomach area was as I laid against him. He took this quite by surprise and this time I glanced up and saw his face turning red, not nearly as bad as mind had just been.

At least I had picked a place where I knew I could be taken in as a friend.

"Say," he whispered into my ear, "Since I sort of ticked off Amy would you like to stay with me at my place?"

I wasn't all too sure if I should go with him or not, it might just piss Amy off more, but then again I was fairly fascinated with getting to know more about Sonic. We didn't interact too much when I first met him. But without danger and lives in peril, Sonic seemed just to be, well, normal.

And I wasn't going to tell him, but I think that I kinda of like him.

(later, around 10pm)

I reawakened in a different place, I knew that much at least. Gone was the photographs from Amy's home, now replaced with just normal blank colored walls dotted here and there with a couple of various pictures of friends.

I noticed the television was on, he was watching a live DVD of a Pink Floyd concert, which is strange, for the type of music that was being performed didn't seem at all like the kind of music that would suit Sonic's personality.

My head was still lying on his cozy lap, what I wondered is how in the world did he get me from pinky's home to his, without even waking me up. Or maybe I was just that tired I guess? After I had blown up that doctor's evil invention, I could literally feel myself losing any stamina I had remaining within me. Its wonders how I had the aptitude to continue speaking with Sonic afterwards.

But being with Sonic, even if it had only been for a couple hours, I've already grown onto him. He just makes me feel… safe. It's as if all the responsibilities were just lifted off my shoulders, back in my world my job was to be almost in charge all the time, after all I was a princess. I was also probably the hero in my world, though I wasn't fond of the spotlight the world gave me, expecting me to never fail, like I had promised Silver.

Silver…

Sonic on the contrary paused the song he had been just listening to and looked down, our emerald and golden eyes meeting one another.

"You still tired?" he questioned, noticing that my look still had that sleepy characteristic in it.

"Ehhh, not as much as before, but yeah somewhat I suppose."

I actually had something to ask him as I stayed tranquil in my position.

"Does being a hero ever bother you?"

He looked puzzled by just an abrupt question like so coming out of the blue.

"It never really does, the only thing that is sort of annoying is the media and the press always going nuts anytime I do a deed, or when I'm just walking in the street."

"No no, I mean like what if you were forced to succeed, that you would be well hated if you didn't."

He blanked out for a second, almost as if he had never heard this question asked in his life, but I was certain he's never met a person who lived the similar life he did.

"Why do you ask?"

"I'm more like you than you can even imagine."

At first the free minded hedgehog failed to comprehend what I was attempting to clarify to him. But then I saw his interest in this conversation spark up, and I believe he did understand partially what I was referring to when I meant I was like him.

"You're a hero in your world… aren't you?"

I gestured a simple nodding of the head, at least he was able to grasp what I had said.

"We're both heroes, I was in my world, at least used to be."

"You don't have to talk about it if it caused pain," he said, calmly stroking my arm, a sympathetic tone taking over his voice.

"I want to."

Sonic just stayed where he was, listening attentively to what I wanted to talk about.

"I was the strongest person in my world, everybody heralded me as a hero like you. We too had an evil person like Eggman, only his name was Mephiles the Dark.

Mephiles… he had a way of terrorizing us that is far worse than Eggman's. He had a thing with killing people in ways that was just cruel. I don't even desire to go further into how.

But my abilities, the fire controlling as you already know, and my overall agility was enough to help stop him. On occasions Silver would help.

I got rewards for all the accomplishes I had made to the world. But I just loathed the attention, I wasn't able to do anything without a stubborn fan of mine asking for a stupid autograph. Somebody tried to break into my home for a picture for heaven's sake."

"So did you do anything about it?" He asked, still continuing to show his immediate interest in my speaking.

"Yes… I ran away.

Ran away from everything, I just reached the point where I couldn't take it anymore.

Silver agreed to come, and we moved to a small village thousands of miles away, where they didn't know who we even were.

And the next year we spent getting to know everybody, making friends with all the wonderful townspeople. Soon we knew just about everybody around, however they didn't know our past lives, and we went as Joey and Katie. They couldn't find out our real identities.

And that's how we lived, just Silver and I.

What amazes me about someone like yourself is how has the patience to live with all this attention put on yourself. I only can dream that I was like that.

I just wish that I was given one more chance, another opportunity to prove that I can take the attention and be the hero that everybody loved. I might have been able to stop Mephiles."

Sonic's eyebrow cocked up in response to my last comment on Mephy. I had a hunch that he had some involvement on the meteor striking my planet, it seemed too improbable and event to actually happen. In watching the news that day it even was quoted by the scientists themselves that something a foremost as a catastrophic meteor strike was almost guaranteed never to happen.

"You believe that it was his fault?"

"Actually… it's mine.

I should have been there to aid everybody, because of me everybody I've ever known is dead!!" Tears were sliding down my cheeks and I was shouting out my words.

"It's my fault Sonic!!

It's my fault!!"

My voice cracked and I began sobbing into my hands, Sonic watching me do so, unable to think about what to do to make me stop. Then he elevated my head so that his eyes once again stared deep into mine. I still had tears freely flowing, and my hands were soaked because of them.

And then he kissed me, not a huge long makeout session, but a little three second thing on my lips.

Immediately my crying ceased, and my cheeks became flushed over the significance of what had just occurred. Sonic the Hedgehog has just kissed me… you could have never guessed that this had been the first encounter I've ever experienced with another person before. And it felt just downright spectacular to say the least.

"Trust me, it's not your fault. You can't put something this significant as a catastrophe onto your shoulders just like that, one person shouldn't take all the blame, it's not right." He told me all this while holding my head in his hands, then bringing me into his chest, his sturdy arms wrapped around my body. I was loving everything about Sonic.

Maybe I finally did find the guy I had been searching for the past few years.

(Outside Sonic's home)

Meanwhile outside the residence of the cobalt hero, an ebony colored hedgehog lurked in an oversized oak tree parallel to the home the couple of Sonic and Blaze were currently in. His left hand held a pair of extra strength binoculars, possessing the capabilities to see objects from nearly a football fields' length away, into as if you were standing just a yard away.

Usually the dark and mysterious hedgehog would oppose to doing something like spying on others, especially people whom he considered friends, but he needed to distinguish whether or not the lilac feline was having relationships with him.

He himself wasn't doing this out of pure instinct, but from a familiar echidna that asked him for this as a simple favor. They now knew all about Blaze being in the vicinity, and also that Sonic was quite interested in the female. You could show gratitude on Amy for that, as she had phoned Rouge to tell her about the two, who forwarded this to Knuckles, and then getting the information to himself. He could only imagine how angry Amy must me at this very moment. First he already couldn't attend her date, and then Sonic goes far enough to start flirting with Blaze.

However, what Knuckles had been worrying about since he received the call from the bat happened to involve an old excerpt from the ancient echidnas' book. He had discovered the book years ago and spent time reading all of the 250 pages it had, each one containing information about various topics. But this one read "if the most powerful person of different dimensions shall decide to bond as one, then shall we break them apart as the outcome could be total chaos unto the world."

The only way to solve the problem according to the leaders was to send them to their respective dimensions, separating them for eternity. But if that couldn't be accomplished, then one of the two shall have to be put to sleep, or death in making in making it more specific. Knuckles and the black hedgehog had already agreed that one of them dying was certainly out of the question, as it seemed to be just pointlessly cruel in doing so.

All Shadow was doing at the moment was confirming that indeed the hedgehog and the feline were in or seemingly in a relationship. From the looks of what he had observed, it was going to require a lot of convincing to get them to agree, if ever.

They hadn't told anybody else about their discoveries, and was just hoping that they would agree with the duo. The last thing they needed was one of them to relay information like so out to Sonic or Blaze.

In Shadow's case however, he didn't really agree with the elders' ways.

But if it was concerning the worlds' sake, maybe it wouldn't be a bad idea to do so.

…

Here's where the main idea of the story starts to work into the mix.

Hope you enjoyed the chapter, and sorry for the long wait.

Review if you may, but I'm not going to make ya.


	5. Swimming

Sorry for the wait everybody, I was caught up in so much schoolwork and didn't get opportunities to write as much.

That was then, but now I've gotten some time to write, and here we are with this chapter.

Oh and there may be some language, just letting you know beforehand.

Enjoy, and review if you may.

Reminiscence of the Antiquity, and the Posterity

Chapter V

(Blaze's pov)

"Ugh, do we really have to go, I want to sleep more."

The cobalt hedgehog refused to accept my answer, and shook me a few more times.

"Aw come on Blazey, wake up it's already 9 o clock."

9 o clock huh, well felines like myself are not very fond of being awaken by anybody, we prefer to wake up on our own times. Sonic however wasn't aware of this factual evidence, or he was just intact on being a huge annoyance until I would arise from my comfortable bed.

"Leave me alone Sonic, I'll get up eventually," I spat at him, I was just playing along, I'd never could yell at him for something as ridiculous as this.

"And how long will this be?" He questioned, I noticed he was seated on the edge of my bed, or his bed for that matter putting into consideration that it's his home I was a guest in.

"When I want to wake up, how about that?"

Ouch, I didn't mean it to sound harsh, looked as if that came out really wrong. Sonic here didn't even care how I responded, as he was locked onto myself with his beautiful emerald eyes. Without any sort of rejoinder from myself, since I was still incredibly lethargic, he invited himself onto the bed with me, and he began to snuggle up against me. This sort of made me become warmer, I was blushing like crazy the whole time.

"Ooo, somebody's gotten warmer I can see."

I blushed even harder than before, well can you blame me? I had somebody who I can almost say I really love, lying next to me in the same bed. No, I wasn't thinking anything perverted like that, it just seemed awkward for both of us to be in the same bed; he even was under the covers I had over myself.

"Fine, you can stay, just be quiet, I was sleeping… remember?"

"Oh right, sorry," he whispered slurry-like into my ear, his hands toying with mine and our fingers interlocking before he ceased movement, and actually seemed to fall asleep, though he seemed so awake and lively just earlier.

Pretty soon however it was quite the same for me, as I fell asleep as well.

…

(Amy's pov)

Who does she think she is?

That purple feline bitch decides to just waltz on into my home and into my welcoming arms, only to end up stealing my Sonic just like any other girl. And this all after I gave her aid in her problems and issues. I just knew that something like this would happen, the way Sonic first glanced at her when he saw her, his reaction was sufficient to let me know something was up.

I knew I required something calm before I literally explode with rage directed at both of them. So I grabbed a turquoise hooded sweatshirt, slipped it on and made my way out into the rainstorm that still was going on, well not so much. Now it was only a couple of light showers over the course of a few days, thankfully it should be nice and bright tomorrow.

Odd weather it was outside. The once blustery winds completely subsided to the point whereas the air was still, and it had gotten a large amount cooler as well, even with my sweater I was still chilly. The damp ground was scattered with puddles all over, a dream day for a 5 year old to have a complete ball in them. I remember taking Cream outside after a storm of this magnitude years ago, it was so cute to see her leaping into random puddles, the sitting water splashing all over her old white raincoat. Always wondered if Vanilla kept that jacket.

As those reminiscences of the past fluttered throughout my mind, I decided to pay Tails a visit, maybe he'd have some way to facilitate me in winning back Sonic. I had a hunch that he'd be busy with something in his workshop, what else would he be doing during rainy days.

I gave the black button a couple pushes, hearing the familiar sound of his doorbell ringing throughout the house.

"Coming coming, hang on," a voice wailed, odd it seemed to be a girl's voice, maybe Tails has a girlfriend now?

The door swung open and hit the wall behind it with a thud, it didn't seem to be intentional though. I strode in to the sight of puffed clouds of smoke arising from the kitchen area, and the smell of food… more specifically burned food.

"Bloody damned toaster!!! Never works right, stupid bread gets stuck all the f-ing time and the buttons always stuck, aww great now the whole kitchen is smoky! Look what you did you fricken useless contraption of wasted metal, OWW dammit! The thing burned my hand, why the hell it is that damn scorching to begin with…"

Well… somebody isn't in the utmost happiest of moods I can tell.

"Hey, um what's your name again?"

The female raccoon emerged from the smoky kitchen, her fur slightly tinted with a bit of the black smoke, and looking ever so infuriated at the world.

"Oh, I'm Marine, you must be Amy person Tails mentioned to me, right? The one who stalks that Sonic fellow."

She had the damn nerve to say that to my face, how desperate right now was I to dent her pretty looking face. But I had to keep be in command of my temper, she was Tails' girlfriend or friend and I didn't feel like getting him angry with me.

"Oh is that so? Well I heard that raccoons weren't the brightest bulbs in the socket."

Her eyes stared mine down, as were mine, and we both sneered at one another at the same time.

She walked away from where we were standing, and made her way into the kitchen. I heard the sounds of a door, then following that was a creaky window, I assumed that she was trying to ventilate the smoke, and let in some needed fresh air into the room. I can only speculate how two measly pieces of toast were able to generate so much smoke, it seemed nearly impossible.

"…Toast burned," she mumbled.

We twisted backwards to the sound of footsteps on wood, and my twin tailed friend was quietly walking down the stairs, minding his own business while chewing on a chocolate energy bar. He halted on his consumption as both Marine and I were watching him, trying to avoid talking to one another, as both of us were aware that nether of us liked one another very much.

"Pinky here wanted to speak with you I think, I'll get out of your way," and she strode out of the room and out the back door.

Once she left the vicinity, to my liking, Tails invited me to take a seat on the couch, and asked me what I wanted to ask him.

"Let me guess… does it have to do with Sonic?" He smiled at me and elbowed my arm lightly.

"Yeah… you hit it on the head."

His chuckles began to die down, and soon he had on a more serious face.

"Amy… I don't want to get you annoyed or demoralized, but I think you should finally move on with life. I'm terribly sorry to break it to you as straight like so, but the way Sonic feels right now with Blaze, I can easily tell you that I've never seen him as happy as he is.

Face it Amy… I think it's over."

Now generally when anybody I asked about Sonic and I would advise me with something like this, I would completely ignore their advise and continue with what I wanted to do, and once again attempt at winning my hero's heart.

But this time was the lone exception.

The feelings that Tails put behind his words, the way he tried to explain them to me, actually got into my mind. I mean Sonic seemed to have finally found that one girl, the one person who he had been searching for all these years. It also let me know of the stinging truth… that Sonic didn't love me. That those dates, every time we spent time together, whatever we did, they were lies.

Years and years of lies, and those same ones I fell for countless times. That had no effect on me now, they were just memories, each one was, just a reminiscence of the past .

Now was the future, the antiquity it would be called by a scholar. And I can guarantee that many things will occur in the future. One is clear in my mind.

Sonic the Hedgehog… I will _personally _assure to you that you won't have a future, I can and I will make that a hundred percent sure. You ruined my life, and broke my heart, and will return the favor.

"Amy? Are you okay? Amy!!?"

I gasped, I had zoned out for what seemed like awhile, but it had only been a few minutes. Tails was there waving his hand in front of my face. I jumped at the realization that had drawn over myself.

"Yeah, I'm okay, just thinking."

"Are you sure that you're alright with what I suggested?"

I didn't respond immediately to him, as I could feel the rage build up from within myself.

"I'll be okay, don't you worry a bit," I started, faking my normally happy and cheerful self, "I guess it makes more sense if I just try and move on with my life. There is so much that I never did since I always was busy with Sonic. Maybe now I can make myself a future."

My vulpine friend beamed at me being so understanding, "Great! I gotta run, I'll catch you later alright?"

"Okay, I need to get back home too. See you later," I arose from the couch and waved at him as I exited his home.

Yes, I was going to make myself a future, a future without the existence of a couple.

…

The ebony hedgehog was making sure that the surroundings were clear, his camera couldn't be seen by the faker, Blaze, or Tails, and otherwise he'd be in a huge mess. The least thing he needed was a confrontation with the cobalt hero, despite him knowing that defeating the speedy small-minded Sonic wasn't the most difficult of challenges. He had overwhelmed him once before, and he knew he could do it again if he wanted to. Maybe a day in the future Shadow would hook up for a friendly battle.

He continued skating on the damp ground, aware of the fact that he should try and keep as silent as humanly possible, or for that matter as quiet as a hedgehog could be, since obviously he wasn't a human. He made sure that he also kept his grayish small digital camera out of sight, it contained the evidence Knuckles wanted, just to be sure that he wasn't doing something without a cause, something that seemed infrequent for him to think of since he wasn't the most intellectually gifted.

He then skidded to a halt, and stared up to see a familiar floating island above him, casting gargantuan shadows onto the world beneath it. He always knew that if you were trying to find Knuckles, the best place to look was on Angel Island, everybody knew that. Shadow could hear the sounds of calm cresting waves that flowed onto the shore of the beach under the island as he dug a bright ruby chaos emerald out of his pocket. He would have put the camera there, but it's bulky size prevented him from doing so, and he didn't have big enough pockets.

"Chaos control!"

Following his use of his most common phrase, a flash of light erupted from where the ebony hedgehog once stood, and he disappeared leaving no trace of him being in the spot, only the light imprints in the soil.

(Blaze's pov, 5 hours later)

"Oh come on, can't you just tell me?" I wailed to Sonic, whose hand I had been holding for the past few minutes as we went through the forest.

"We're almost there, I promise it won't be long." He seemed so excited for some reason, it only made me more anxious onto where he was taking us. Judging by the way he was moving, he knew where it was.

"This way will take hours, let's speed it up a bit."

I looked at him puzzled, "What are you talking about?"

He lifted me up with his bridal style, so that I was against him. I swear, his skin seemed so bloody icy, it made me wonder how he was even alive still. But I glanced up, to find him looking at me, his face turning a flush red.

"Um, Blaze darling your going to burn me if you get warmer."

I too blushed a beet red color, I hardly noticed myself getting as warm as he mentioned, and it explained why he was so cold.

"Eh heh, sorry."

He gave me a wink, "No problem, now do me a favor and hold on tight to me, okay?"

I nodded, and prepared for some alacrity. He started out jogging, and I moved my head up questioning what he was doing, until I was pulled back down as he bolted from his position. I swear to god I don't remember him being able to move this quick, it's as if he almost has gotten faster since I last saw him.

But oh my god, the velocity we were going, it was just amazing! I could feel the wind whipping around us, trees and other objects turning into blurs as we passed each one. I rested my head on his chest, despite all the wind and noise I could still feel his chest rising and falling at a nice and steady pace and his heart beating smoothly.

Soon he sadly began to slow down and eventually came to a stop, the sun all of a sudden seemed to be shining much brighter than before.

The view before me was stunning. Trees were surrounding us in all directions, most of them evergreens ranging in size from small little saplings, to gigantic sized ones that towered over the clearing. But even more impressive was the lake that happened to be centered in the clearing. The water was crystal clear, the apex was shimmering with the sunlight it was receiving.

"Wow… this place is beautiful Sonic. Wait, why did you bring me here?" I asked, I was still being held in his arms during this time.

"We are here, because I'm going to teach you how to swim."

My blood pressure I think just lowered.

"Swim? Sonic… I, I can't, it's the wa…"

"Shhh…" He placed his index finger on my lips, signaling me to be quiet. He turned my head up, and I stared into those gorgeous emerald eyes of his.

"Trust me, I will make sure that nothing happens to you, okay?"

I nodded to him in response, swimming was something that I told him about when we were sleeping earlier, or awake for that matter. We only were asleep for an hour, the rest of the time we just talked about our pasts, I told him things that I have kept hidden in my mind for years, one of them including not being able to swim, and being afraid of doing so. But maybe with Sonic here, I could learn how, I trusted him.

"Okay, hang on let me take off my robe, I don't exactly have anything with me to wear, all my stuff is back at you place."

I cautiously unraveled my purple robe, and took it in my hands and hung it on a tree branch. I wondered whether or not I should be swimming in a bra and panties, especially with Sonic around, and not knowing what exactly he would do. Hey, even though I never had a boyfriend when I was in my own dimension, I've gotten at least a hundred different boys who did ask me.

"You ready Blaze?" I heard him call, I was sort of in a little space with trees blocking me.

I walked back out to greet him, and saw his mouth go agape when he saw me without the robe on. I could have guessed that would be his reaction, after all, teenage guys, what can you expect?

"Um, wow… you look just absolutely stunning."

"Thank you, now lets get to teaching me, remember?"

"Right."

Sonic led me to the waters edge, and I watched as he jumped in without any hesitation. He splashed me with water when he did that, and I shrieked and jumped back as the freezing cold liquid hit my skin.

"Come on in Blaze, it's okay it's just water. You're not a sissy are you? I'll tell everybody one of your secrets if you don't get in." He was smirking.

"Watch out!," I shouted, and ran up and took as big a leap as I could muster, and landed into the glassy water. Shockwaves were sent all throughout my body, it was so cold, but I never felt so refreshed, even after only being within the water for a few seconds.

"Oh Sonic the water feels so good!"

"When was the last time you were in actual water like this, or an ocean," I could tell he was beaming from the fact that I actually was enjoying myself instead of being all scared and afraid. I didn't mind the fact that the water was up to my chest, I didn't want to go where I couldn't stand though.

"That's the thing, I've never been in water outdoors before, well until now however."

Sonic seemed so surprised that I never have been in water before. "Okay now let's show you some basic strokes. Move your arms counterclockwise like this, one after another."

I watched carefully as he demonstrated, he seemed to know what he was doing. Earlier he told me that he was scared of water as well, but his friend Amy taught him how to swim, and he's loved it since. After watching what he showed me, I attempted to repeat.

"Good, great you got that down. Okay now what you do is you start almost as if you were trying to float on your belly, and kick your legs back and forth, while incorporating that arm motion."

I observed him as he demonstrated the style he mentioned was called free-style. It seemed to be a really pretty stroke, almost like dancing in the water. The grace he showed while doing it just made me desire the ability to swim well even more than before. After going quite a lengthways out, he shouted over for me to try it. I paused and made sure he was on my side, I didn't want to be alone.

I copied him move for move, and soon I was actually swimming! I felt the exhilaration pulse throughout my body, and looked over to see Sonic smiling and cheering me on . Suddenly I felt a sharp pain in my side, and started to lose my stroke, Sonic thought I just messed up a bit, and continued his encouragement.

I felt myself start to sink, and all I could see was water and no air. I tried to breath underwater, but I felt a gush of water enter my lungs, and soon everything started to become painful. My vision became quite blurred, and I saw a figure that had to be my Sonic, as it was blue. He carried me over to the shore, and placed me on the gentle grass. I felt his lips touch mine, and his now warm breath flow into my mouth. Almost immediately I began to cough and splutter water, I could feel the rush of oxygen into my lungs and my vision returning.

"I thought I had it," I croaked, still coughing a bit.

Sonic's face was studded with guilt, he was blaming himself for all of this happening.

"I'm sorry Blaze, I rushed you. I should have tried to teach you more first, maybe you weren't ready. You don't have to go back in if…"

And he and the lady before him were silent as I placed my lips on his, and pulled him close to myself, out bodies now on top of one another, heat radiating off me an him. I closed my eyes and just felt like I was in ecstasy for those few seconds before the two of us broke apart.

We sat there for a few seconds, panting, but then this time Sonic swung me over and kissed me once again.

…

Whew! That was long.

Hope you liked all the Sonaze I put in the chapter, and the thoughts going through Amy's mind will only add fuel to the plot of the story.

Please review, and I'll accept any thoughts or ideas on how the story is progressing

Thanks for reading, I'll update sooner this time!


	6. Familar Conscience

Upon reading some reviews, I have decided to bring in Marine's accent! Woo hoo. Only thing is that she won't be in this chapter.

Reminiscence of the Antiquity, and the Posterity

Chapter VI

The young kitsune was standing feet away from a stunning cliffside, arms folded into his chest as he watched the waves crash onto the rocky edge below. He admired how the moon, which was so distant from the planet could produce such powerful results, that being the waves before him. Every single one seemed to have it's own mind, as they all headed in dissimilar directions, scattering their force all over the coastline.

He was patiently waiting for a certain crimson echidna who requested to speak with the young kitsune, in private. What is was in relation to happened to be a mystery, but if Knuckles demanded it concealed between the two of them, it must not be the most optimistic of news. Hopefully, it wouldn't be something bad, even though his voice tone on the phone didn't sound too convincing to be so.

Tails had absolutely no clue what time his friend would show up, as the phone call from before was relatively brief, and had no recognition of anytime, so the vulpine figured to simply stay put until his arrival. He made up his mind to take a seat on the crisp dewy grass, not minding the dampness as his fur blew in the salty ocean breeze.

"Tails, good you showed up."

He turned around to see the familiar figure of his friend Knuckles leisurely walking his way towards him. A puzzled expression filled his face, as he observed that Knuckles happened to be holding what appeared to be a very aged book, from the artwork covering it's cover, it looked to be ancient.

"What's the book for?"

"Listen Tails, you probably were thinking that I wanted to talk about you right?"

Tails nodded his head in response.

"Actually… it's not. It's concerning Sonic, and Blaze."

If he wasn't perplexed earlier on with the book, he was definitely now.

"_Something must have gone wrong maybe between them or something,"_ he thought.

"Why them?"

Knuckles let out a depressing, but at the same time annoyed sigh, and took the book that was conveniently under his right arm. He placed it on the ground, and began to flip pages after page of the ancient elders' book. Tails was fascinated with all the different theorems and other information that Knuckles' ancestors discovered, and wondered what harm could come out of this.

That is, until the crimson echidna halted on a page, the same one he had found himself.

"Read this, you'll understand."

He handed the ancient text to Tails, handling it gently for the book must have been hundreds of years old, and the condition of it wasn't too grand. Patiently, he waited until Tails was finished reading the section that he had pointed out. Just has he has expected, the eyes of the vulpine widened once he had finished scanning the page, and he looked straight up so they met eye to eye. His expression was full of disbelief, hoping the text wasn't true.

"Knuckles, is this, is this true?" Tails was stuttering, in disbelief that they needed to commit something like this.

"_Sigh_, yes, well the book has never been wrong."

Tails had no choice but to agree with him there, as he already knew that every single piece of information contained within the book was true, as known from pervious experiences. He didn't want to do something like breaking up the two, he's never seen Sonic as happy as he was in his life. It's as if they were waiting for one another for years.

"Are you sure there isn't any other way?"

Knuckles hated the fact that he had to explain this again, not even he wanted to do something so cruel, so harsh, but then again it was the world that was in stake. And this time, they didn't have Sonic the hero on their side, for he was certain that there would be utterly impossible for any one of them to get Sonic to side with the idea.

In looking at Tails, he seemed not to be aware of the circumstances that it was really describing.

"Tails… you did read the bottom carefully right?"

He questioned Knuckles for thinking he didn't, but took the book back anyway to just check to make sure if he did. However upon reading the end of the page, he realized that he had missed it, and now fully understood what he was talking about.

"… Now I know why you want my help. You want me to…"

"… find a way to teleport her home." They said together in perfect unison, which seemed a bit odd.

"You think your up to it?" He questioned, hoping for a yes from him.

The kitsune's shoulders slumped down, he had no desire to become involved in a situation like this. And on top of how he felt, there way no way that he could do something like this to Sonic, he never betrayed him and planned on keeping it that way.

But was their others onto Knuckles plan? I had to ask at the least.

"Who else is in on this?"

Knuckles brushed back a stray maple leaf that blew into his dreadlocks, he was very hesitant to tell the fox.

"At the moment, everybody except those two, Cream, and the girl with you."

"Marine you're referring to as "the girl" right?"

"Yep."

There was a moment of silence onto which one of them was going to talk first. It happened to be Tails.

"I'll let you know later. Meet me here tomorrow in the morning, 10 am."

…

I expected to be right in front of the echidna when I reached the grounds of the shrine, only to receive a welcome from emptiness. The shrine was empty at the moment, leaving that precious enormous gemstone sitting pretty on top of the stone alter all on it's lonesome. Pretty dimwitted on his part to leave it unguarded like that, there are people that would steal it, one that I am very aquatinted with.

"Maybe he's in his house, worth a look," he said out loud, knowing nobody heard him.

I strode over to the miniature sized wood building, I guess he didn't go into it very often for it would be much too tiny for a person like Knuckles. People who didn't even have claustrophobia would suffer from it in a place like this. It was only about a 10 by 10 hut-like place, I sure as hell couldn't live in something that tiny. I figured that he just kept some of his keepsakes in there, what they were I had no clue.

I knocked the also made out of wood door, only to receive no response or answer from inside. Hmm, it would be odd for him to leave the island before even letting me know beforehand, as he said he'd be here.

"Might as well relax."

I took a seat on the bottom step of the alter, setting my camera right next to me, as it was annoying to have something that size sitting in your pocket. When I had been spying on Sonic and Blaze beforehand, I got quite a few photos, most of them without doubt showing their affection for one another, and was legitimate proof of what he asked for me to do.

In waiting for the so called "guardian", I actually found time to just admire the nature around the island, I never really had seen all the different views that someone up here would see daily. From where I was, there was about half a football's field length between the edge of the island, and myself. From my viewpoint I could make out rolling hills covered with a multitude of trees, to different cities in the distance. I wouldn't ever rule out coming up here more often.

I felt a couple raindrops hit my arm, and glanced up to see a gray overcast sky, I was getting sick of this dismal weather. There wasn't even suppose to be rain in the forecast anyway, according to what they had on TV earlier. What was more odd was that the fur on my arm was itchy, it happened to be where the rain had fallen.

Suddenly in front of me, thin sheets of steam began to rise from the ground as the rain showers continued to pelt the ground, increasing in numbers. My whole body was beginning to actually sting now, and I grabbed my camera, taking off to the top of the alter next to the master emerald. It was safer up here, as there was a stone protecting the emerald beneath it.

Then and there I knew why this was happening.

Acid rain.

Where it had come from all of a sudden I had no idea, but all I knew was not to get wet with it, as my entire body was stinging quite a bit now, and I'm not talking about those baby stings from a tiny bee. I mean getting scrapes on concrete, it was really painful.

All I knew was that I had to let Knuckles know about this once he came back, because I think this had to do with the reading in the book he had shown me.

Was this the start to the chaos that they had mentioned?

…

You would have thought I'd be in complete ecstasy right now, just overwhelmed in pleasure. After all, I had probably one of the hottest guys making out with me rolling around in the baby soft grass that went all around the lake we had just, actually I had just learned how to swim in. And I had an incredible teacher.

But something didn't feel right, I felt like something was wrong.

Not trying to be hurtful towards Sonic in any sort of way, I pushed him off me, separating the kiss we were sharing at that present moment. He did look annoyed however, but surprised at the same time that _I_ was the one that pushed him off, after all I had pulled him down so that we were skin on skin with one another.

"Blaze, are you alright? Is somethi…"

"I'm fine, Sonic. It's okay… it's not you."

I attempted to hide a single lone tear that dropped to the ground, hopefully Sonic wouldn't notice, otherwise he'd begin to agonize more about me. But it ever so happens that he sure did notice, it wasn't too hard for him to see considering the fact that he's staring straight at me.

"Are you crying?"

"No, really Sonic, I'm okay and all, really."

He couldn't take my answer serious enough, and persisted he know what was the matter. Now I felt more guilty than before because now I made him assume that it was his fault upon my sudden displeasure of something.

"You want to talk about it?"

"Everything is moving too quick. I haven't even been here that long, you know?"

And yes, that is how I truly felt. I actually wasn't sure about anything right now, between me being here in the first place, and my now emergent relationship with probably the most famous person on the planet. Could I be only doing this to limit my emotional strain over Silver.

"Silver, Silver!" I cried out, burying my head in my knees and sobbing uncontrollably. Sonic I imagined was beside me, only he seemed to have no clue onto how to calm me down.

"Blaze, it's okay, calm down I'm here remember?"

My tearstained reddened face rose from where I had been crying, and I didn't know why, but I began to lash out my emotion onto Sonic.

"Remember? I'm not brain-dead you moron!! And NO, it's not alright!! I'm in a different dimension, away from the only place I called home which is by the way destroyed!!!! And on top of that my best friend in the world is DEAD!! Dammit, answer your own question now would you?!!"

I hurt him deep, I knew it. Someone like Sonic, who probably has never been screamed at with such emotion, would really react negatively to something like this.

And he did.

He had been fiddling with a stick when he was asking me if I was alright, but now it was snapped into two, and thrown out with great vigor into the lake, bouncing a few times before sinking into the water. He didn't seem that all emotionally hurt, moreover than annoyed that I didn't notice his attempts to help me, when I did.

"Fine, whatever. I was just trying to help you Blaze, I'll see you later."

And he set off, he didn't ask me if I wanted to come with him, he just left under his own power, leaving me here on my own.

I stared into the now becoming cloudy sky, begging that I was just living a dream, or a nightmare in this fact. That I would just be home in my king sized bed for one, and waking up to the familiar insides of my home, and that Silver would knock on my door as a wake up call for the day. He would come in and we would have breakfast together, just like any other day.

Only the more I thought about it really being a dream, that's when reality became increasingly real. He was dead, and my dimension, I don't know if it existed anymore, or was it covered in now cooled lava, all life upon my planet ceased to exist. It made me almost want to just not be alive, yearning that maybe I could have simply stayed by his side as we died together. At least we would have each other.

"Blaze, come on, don't think like that."

I jerked my head to the right, wondering what the hell was that voice, and how it possessed the ability to use telepathy.

"Is anybody there?"

"In front of you silly."

That voice…

I slowly moved my head so that I was staring straight forward, and my eyes locked on a silvered colored hedgehog with golden colored pupils that was face to face with me. If anybody was here to see the reaction I had right now, they would say I was completely in shock.

"Silver… Your Alive!!!!"

I bolted from the sitting position I was in and attempted to grasp him in a hug, only to fall flat onto my face when I tried. I got up, brushing the grass and dirt around my forehead and mouth, and just stood there, stunned, and baffled onto whether Silver was really there, or was it just a figment of my now screwed up mind. Hopefully it wasn't a hallucination, I'm not in the mood to become a patient at a mental hospital.

"Are you a ghost?" I asked, seemed like a stupid question in my mind.

Silver chuckled a bit, "Nope, I'm in your mind Blazey."

Blazey, now it would be a really long time before I would allow anybody refer to me like that. And it was only Silver that got my permission to say my name like that.

"In my mind? Like a hallucination?"

He did that little thinking thing where people take their thumb and run it over their chin, something he used to do all the time when he was thinking, which got me laughing.

"Nah, let's go for something like a conscience type of figure."

"Wait, so your actually me, am I talking to myself?"

Silver chuckled again, "Well, I guess you can put it like that. Anyway I came here about Sonic."

My frown returned, and I was just starting to feel better, "What about him."

"He actually is the person you should be with. As far as I know he may be angry now, but I can sense within him, a soul that will make a hundred percent sure his mate is safe from any harm or danger, that person is you."

You would think that I've had enough emotion and expressional changes for one day. Well, here I was again, shocked to hear these words.

"How do you know if that's true or not?"

Silver flashed a knowledgeable grin, "Hey, it should be, you know it after all, I'm in your mind."

And with that final sentence, he vanished into the light daytime air, not a trace left behind of his presence. The fact that he is actually in my mind and be being able to see him as if he were in reality spooked me quite a bit. I don't believe I was insane enough to be a mental health patient however.

And with that I set back to Sonic's place, if there was anybody I knew that deserved an apology, it was him.

But suddenly I saw a twin-tailed fox wandering out of the woods.

And in his hands was a book, an ancient one in fact, which had me wondering.

What was that for?

…

Oh boy, will Blaze find out the secret knuckles has been trying to hide?

We'll see next chapter.


	7. Her Other Side

**We're progressing in the plot quite well so far, and I'm getting really happy onto how this is turning out.**

**And I'm excited, my birthday is next month! XD**

Reminiscence of the Antiquity, and the Posterity

Chapter VII

It turned out to be quite a short rain shower, thank god. Looking around at all the floral life that covered the ground from where I was at the alter, some plants already were beginning to droop towards the ground. I imagined quite a bit of plant life must have been killed with all the acidity that was mixed in along with the rain. Steam even continued to rise from all the stone that rose from the stones that made the altar I was in.

Cautiously I slowly walked out from under the stone roof of the altar, glancing up to the sky every minute as it still was overcast, and looked like it could rain any second. I had to let Knuckles know about this now, and about the pictures I retrieved which I still happened to have in my camera, which was unharmed.

Curious onto what the acid rain did to the island, though it was only a 5 minute burst, I wandered into the forest while I waited for Knuckles. I was shocked by what I found walking upon the trees and flora.

Insects of all different types and sizes littered the ground, most of them dead, which happened to benefit any animals who preyed on them. But even the animals were affected. Birds were on the ground, not completely dead or anything of that sort, but indeed they were injured in some sort of way. The acid could have damaged their wings and feathers, creating an inability to fly.

"Shadow? Is that you down there?"

Hmm, a sexy seductive voice from up above, maybe it's a virgin in heaven calling for me?

Or it is Rouge, which would be just as good.

"The one and only batgirl."

Rouge smiled, and gently floated down from above the island, as she was flying over it at the time. He wings contracted back so that they weren't spread out, and she walked over to me, still smiling.

"Soo, what are you doing here anyway? I mean it's not like you go into Angel Island's forest everyday."

"Take a look around." I gestured my arm towards the forest around us.

Rouge hardly noticed the forest's condition beforehand when she landed, but in observing the plant and animal life, her mouth hung in gape.

"Oh my god…"

She walked over to a nearby tree, it's leaves all drooped toward the ground, many that happened to be nearest to the sky were shriveled up. She tore off a couple of leaves, and crumpled them up, I guess she was examining them or something.

"What happened?"

"Acid rain, there was a downpour of it not long before you got here. I was under the altar during that."

Her eyes told me that she never saw something like this before.

"You okay?"

Rouge seemed to be blanked out for a second, but turned towards me upon hearing her name called.

"Yeah, I'm just hesitant on what Knuckles wants to do. I mean he seems content and all with sending Blaze back. But we have to get Sonic's agreement."

Great, we had to get approval from the one person who was in love with Blaze, and I knew it wouldn't be easy, let alone possible to get him on our side. Then again, when you thought about it the world was at stake here.

"So, other than Knuckles plan, how are you?"

Why was she staring at me like that, her eyes looked sort of seductive, as if she was thinking about me and her, well you know.

"Rouge, hello!?"

She had zoned out, completely forgetting I was even in her presence.

"Huh? Oh sorry… I'm good, a bit tired due to all my GUN missions, but fine nonetheless. How is my favorite hedgehog?" She asked, leaning her head upon my shoulder as we walked, I was beginning to blush a bit, thought it was barely discernible to anyone other than myself.

"Alright I guess."

She happened to notice the camera in my pocket, and snatched it out of pure curiosity.

"Since when do you have a digital camera, and a really nice one as well," She told me while examining the piece of electronic equipment, waiting for it to activate as she had pushed the power button.

Soon both of us could see the screen, and she gasped at the picture that appeared before both of us. As I already knew, Sonic and Blaze came right into view, their lips pressed against one another while Blaze gripped Sonic's shoulder. You could see the sides of the windows tilted along with as the photo, as I had taken this while attempting to balance on a very wobbling oak branch.

"Shadow, it isn't nice to invade privacy like that, God if I was Blaze I'd be pissed at you right now."

"Knuckles asked me to do this as a favor, he wanted proof before he made any assumptions." I countered, not desiring to look like a stalker in front of her.

While the pair continue to talk as they walked out of the woods back to the master emerald, lingering for Knuckles, a familiar cobalt hedgehog could be seen hidden among an overgrown purple lilac bush, it's voluminous blooms having the ability to block any signs that he was in the general vicinity.

Sonic had come to stop by and see Knuckles, he hadn't seen him in months, and wanted to catch up on some recent events. But when he finally made it up to the island, instead of finding his familiar red echidna relaxing on his altar, he heard two different voices, one being a female, the other a male. He caught a quick glimpse before deciding to dive into the bushes unnoticed, and wondering why the two were up there anyway.

At first he figured that they were just filling in for Knuckles who wasn't there, but when they began to walk away he became confused.

The bush Sonic was hiding in was wet from some sort of rain, but something didn't seem right as it made his skin awfully irritated, but he could just ignore it for now.

Then he heard an beeping for a couple seconds, almost like some electronic device that was being turned on. Cautiously peering over the top of the bush, he saw Rouge holding a camera, with Shadow next to her examining the pictures. Rouge made a comment about it being mean to invade privacy like that.

Then something clicked into Sonic's mind. That night with Blaze, the bright flash outside that he assumed to be lightning… was really a camera flash.

He was angry now, but continued to stay within the confines of the area he was in.

And why were they taking pictures of them for anyway?

…

I called out to the kitsune, waiting for him to respond, which he did.

Tails turned around and smiled once he saw my face, he seemed awful delighted to see my face again, but a sense within myself told me there was something he was hiding on the inside.

"Hi Blaze, how are you?" He continued smiling.

"Fine, what's that really old book for?" I gestured my hand towards the ancient book he had tucked underneath his arm.

"Oh this, I'm just doing an experiment similar to the ones the ancient elders did, and I want to use a few parts of it as a guide."

Odd, what could he be doing with a book that is like a thousand years old, I mean isn't his technology miles above the elders. So why would he even bother comparing any of his inventions to them?

"Can you tell me what it is?"

Now his hesitance began to fade, and his smile disappeared in a flash, but however he didn't seem at all worried.

"It's a secret, I can't tell you." He chuckled.

We had been walking towards his place the entire time, I had only noticed just now. Maybe I could get him to invite me over to his place for a little while, I sort of got Sonic irritated from before when I lashed out at him, still no apparent reason onto why I did that.

But it was that short vision of Silver which just made me really just hope it wouldn't happen again. It made me feel like I was mixing reality into my own dreams and nightmares, something I did not want to happen. Last thing I needed was to be assumed as a mental case, I promised that I would stay strong in Silver's sake, and I was going to keep that intact.

Once we reached his home, I saw Sonic standing there, his arms crossed over, and a really displeasing look written upon his face. Oh god, was he even more angry with me than before.

He was standing on the small front porch of Tails' home, blocking any point of entry from the front door.

"Sonic, listen, I'm sorry and everything for…"

"It's not about you Blaze, I forgive you by the way," He reassured me, smiling a bit. At least I knew I wasn't the cause of his anger this time.

"You want to know what I just found out? Huh?" He was getting enraged again, Tails just stood next to me totally dumfounded and not knowing to the slightest extent why.

"Shadow was taking pictures of you and me last night, I overheard him talking to Rouge about it."

"What!!?" Flames erupted from my hands as I clenched my hands into fists. Tails eyes bulged out of his head when he saw the sudden fire burst, and backed away a few paced to avoid getting burned.

"Tails, do you know anything about this?" Sonic was shouting directly at him now, demanding an answer from the frightened kitsune

"I uh, uh.."

"Tell me!"

Sonic went over and grabbed the book out of his hands, something I thought was unnecessary. He turned to a page in the aged book, being surprisingly careful despite his temper which was rising by the minute. Sonic stopped on a page that had a thin red colored ribbon there as a place mark. Both of us waited until he read the entire page, both of us could easily tell when he was finished, as he dropped the book onto the ground.

"Sonic?"

He completely ignored the worry of his best friend, "Do you know about this?"

Tails just stood there, I could tell he was just wreaking with anxiety because of how much he was sweating an shaking right now. I continued to let Sonic do the negating, yes I was angry, but it wasn't my style to argue with somebody, especially somebody that looked innocent like Tails.

"Alright," Sonic raised his hands up and backed off, attempting the aerate his head to an extent, "is there anything you already know about this?" he was trying as best he could to sound sincere.

"… Knuckles is behind it." Tails eyes widened and he covered his mouth, regretting he even mentioned the echidna. But quickly he seemed to toughen up, and spoke up again before Sonic could even mouth a single word.

"Just letting you know Sonic, if you read it correctly… it's putting the world at stake. We all know how you feel about that.

Sonic focused his undivided attention onto the kitsune

"I know… you can't believe it. Sonic, I could tell them that your know right now… but I'm not"

I just stood there at the present time, kicking my feet against the grass along his front lawn. Already knowing how my temper can flare at times, I stayed idle as Sonic continued to ask the vulpine questions, as I didn't want to hurt Tails. My hands continued to flame still, just small than beforehand.

"Blaze… read this."

I took the books out of his hand when he came over to me, his finger holding the specific section he had read recently. I thumbed down the page, reading the ancient paragraphs, searching for what Sonic had found in the readings.

I my vision halted on the words "back, to, and dimension."

"This is… true?" hesitantly I asked, I could feel my eyes begin to water up, but I fought the urge to cry again

"Yes, it is…"

And then something happened to me, the feeling I was beginning to experience was not sorrow or grief… but rage. Just pure unfiltered anger was all I felt, it was pulsing throughout my body, annihilating any of that sorrow that had existed. I tried my hardest to keep my cool, to keep my temper down and under my own control.

Not happening.

I made a sharp dash straight at Tails, pinning him to the outer wall of his own home, the kitsune shocked at my sudden change of personality. I continued to battle my inner self, hoping that I wouldn't hurt Tails too badly, but I had totally lost all control.

"Blaze!!!"

I was using my right hand, holding Tails up using his neck, while showing a fist full of intense flames that shot out of my other hand. His eyes bulged out of his head, fear was written painstakingly across his innocent face, but as much as I would have desired to stop all of this, I just couldn't get my control.

"Blaze, stop it!!! Let him go!!"

I jerked towards Sonic, pointing my hand of flames at him which caused him to back away, his hands up in the air.

"Tell me! Is this true?" I demanded, my voice now having a vicious and malicious tone, as I spat out my questions.

Tails looked like he was going to faint any second, his heart was pulsing incredibly rapidly, I could tell just from holding his neck.

"Y, Yes! The book… it is… true…" He croaked between breaths, gasping for air as I continued to hold him, Sonic just watching hopelessly as a spectator.

"Do you have an extra plane?" I commanded of him, still keeping him in my grip, and my tone continually spiteful.

Tails nodded, pointing to his garage, which happened to already be open. I let go of his neck, and he sunk to the ground, panting heavily as needed oxygen flowed into his lungs. He had just been in obstructive shock, all because of what I just did. His bright blue eyes were wide open, scared to death to even get up. Yet I was unable to regain my own self control, and I began running to the garage, my feet making imprints in the moist grass.

"Come on Sonic, let's go!"

Sonic followed me at first, but turned back to Tails, who had gotten up, and was standing idle, his back resting against the house. I watched as he went over to the kitsune, embracing him, a single tear sliding down his face as he held what could be considered his brother.

"… I'm sorry…" He gently breathed into his ear before walking away towards me, a saddened look on his face.

"Come on!"

He got into the cockpit of the plane, and drove it out of the garage, slowly making his way towards the custom-made runway of the vulpine. I was in the backseat, clipping on my seat belt. He moved into position, and once he was in the right place, the engines revved up to the max, accelerating our plane down the runway. I took a last look at Tails, who just watched the plane as I watched him, till he got smaller and smaller, then disappearing out of view.

…

**So now Blaze and Sonic have ran away from their friends, in hope to make sure Blaze won't be touched or affected in any way.**

**But how will this affect the world's sake?**

**Oh vote on my poll if you can, but wait till the results are empty, I need to add a 4****th**** choice.**

**Sorry for the wait. =)**


End file.
